Intrigued
by kolvinaslovers
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. Fic about the crackship Kolvina (Kol and Davina). Kol being resurected by a 20 years old Davina.


**It's my first REAL one-shot. Don't mind correcting me! It's not my native language. Your critics will help me for my others stories ;)**

**Things to Know :**

**- Take place 2 years after "From a cradle to a grave." 1x22 of The Originals.**

**-Hope returned home.**

**-Esther, Michael and Finn are not involved.**

**-Davina hates the Mikaelson siblings but is friend with Haley and protect Hope. She still talk to Marcel.**

* * *

Kol was laying on the floor. He didn't really recollect what happened since he heard a witch singing (By the way, she had a really _sexy _voice). He began to wake up and start hearing noises around him. What an annoying sound. People were talking, his siblings, more specifically. Could they not just remaint silent!

"Bloody hell, Becka, shut up…." He sees a crying Rebekah and his two brothers standing above him. "Oh my god! You bloody jerk, we resurect you! Even after that you're still annoying!". He stands up and smirks "Why did it took you so long? You realize that you couldn't live without my incredible person…. years later? What a concerned family I have.". Hayley rolled her eyes and decides to get out, followed by Rebekah who looked more pissed then relieved and a tired Elijah who let out a little smile and said "Good to see you too, brother." Someone behind him spoke, "Oh, we sure can let you sleep few more years in a coffin if you want." He reconized Klaus's voice who also leaves the room. Then he began to look around him. "Ah, not so soon, Nik. the party not even begins! Where the hell is my niece anyway?." "Sleeping, it's 3 a.m. and maybe I should too. It's been hours since we tried to awake you. You'll see her tomorrow morning." Oh right, it does look pretty late now that he thinks of it.

What really took his mind off of his siblings is a girl. He doesn't know her, does he? She is….delightful.

The girl seems to be 20 years old. Her face sparkled of sweetness. Moreover, her thin facial features, her almost perfect skin and her brown-wavy hair make her look like a doll. However, her adorable blue eyes appear to have seen more than they should for a girl of her age. She looks so delicate and yet so strong at the same time. She reminds him of himself (her strenght in her look and maybe the cute part too).

She was wearing a long black dress which emphasized her curves. The dress had a slit at the side of the right leg and went down to the ground. _"There is a sight."_he thought.

Noting he was starring, she decides to get out of the room. He could have let this exquisite mysterious girl go but the young lady had something which attracts him. Something weird, _special_. Probably her magnificient body whom let him think that there was an angel among them. He goes, with his vampire speed, in front of her, stopping her in her way to the living-room.

The brown-haired girl froze and looked up at him, waiting for some words to come out of his mouth. "Lord, why all the mikaelson have to not let the things like they were? I don't even know him!" She was losing patience and let out a little groan to show it "Anything I can do for you?" Tough girl. She doesn't even fear him and that kind of _amused him_. "You can tell me who you are?" "The witch who brought you back from the dead." She avoided him to continue her way out of the Manor.

"So you're the one I have to thanks for?" "Don't care." He smirked and returned in front of her. She rolled her eyes. Can't he just let her go? She wasn't doing it for him or neither of the Mikaelson family. She did it for Marcel, it's him who request her help.

Kol took her hand and filed a soft kiss on it. "Kol Mikaelson, Original vampire." "I know who you are." He raised an eyebrow and looks straight in her eyes. When she was doing the spell to resurect him, she did not pay attention to his face but now that he was so close to her… His deep caramelish-brown eyes made her resigned "I'm Davina."

_Awesome, like all the Mikaelson brothers, _she thought. He really looks like Elijah. But he has something more _wild and sexy _that make her….._ blush? _Oh fuck, is she really fantasizing on a Mikaelson? God no, she has to put her shit together quickly before he notices her blushing. "Errr…. I should go." She drawn back her hand and left the room quickly

Too late, he already caught her leering. Kol look her go and smile, proud that


End file.
